


Once is All it Takes

by orphan_account



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly has a pregnancy scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once is All it Takes

_**Once is All it Takes**_  
Title: Once is All it Takes  
Pairing: Carly/Freddie  
Rated: Pg-13  
Summary: Carly has a pregnancy scare.

  
Once. It was one time. One stupid mistake. A mistake that led her to be sitting curled up on a toilet in the girls' bathroom holding a pregnancy test. Carly can't believe she has to wait four agonizing minutes before she knows whether or not she'll be a mother at seventeen. And oh God, how will she tell Freddie? She can't help but think back to the night of her birthday.

Everyone, even Sam had left, leaving her and Freddie chilling in her room. They were both a little buzzed from the cheap beer Sam had swiped from her mother's stash, feeling emboldened, invincible. Carly felt like she could do anything and nothing would go wrong. She pulled herself up from her chair and sauntered clumsily over to Freddie's beanbag chair. She took into account the way he was sitting, head tilted back, legs splayed open, eyes closed to keep the room from spinning; she couldn't help but plop herself right into his open lap. He just looked so...inviting.

His brown eyes snapped open.

"Hey there," he said with a cute little smirk.

"Hey yourself."

His arms came up to cradle her behind her waist and the other to lay across her knees. His thumbs rubbed delicious circles on the bare skin of her thigh and lower back. She couldn't suppress a shiver. She couldn't stop herself from looking into his eyes.

Carly couldn't tell whether it was the fact that she was a little tipsy or if it was things that had been left unspoken for so long between them that made her do it, but before she was aware of what was happening, their lips were meeting in a warm embrace. It felt so good.

Carly hears the bathroom door open and one of the stalls near her lock. The sound of crinkling paper and plastic fill the silence. The faint sound of the tiny garbage can being lifted and closed. Carly’s face reddens as jealousy and self-loathing fill her. She wishes her period had come today too. That girl will probably go home, take a few Midol, and curl up with a chocolate bar while she watches 90210. Carly envisions herself five months from now, never having her period and getting dirty looks as she walks down the hall. Instead of 90210, she pictures herself curling up with What to Expect When You’re Expecting and working out a living arrangement with Freddie and Spencer.

Oh God, Spencer! How was she supposed to tell her brother she had had sex and may be expecting a child? How could she tell him it was Freddie?

The lucky girl flushes her toiler, washes her hands and leaves. She can go back to class or homeroom or the cafeteria because she’s not waiting for a positive or negative sign to appear. Carly is lucky she had some extra money to buy the test. It was $35 she did not want to spend, but it was many times better than not knowing. Carly checks her watch.

One more minute.

And Freddie had been so gentle with her. He hadn’t rushed or forced her or hurt her. He had been kind. She should have stopped him. She knows she should have stopped him the second he had said he didn’t have protection. But she had said to forget it because it couldn’t happen to them.

As ridiculous as it is to think of, Carly’s thoughts stray to iCarly. They were only seventeen and how could they do iCarly with a baby anyway? Would they have to do segments detailing the stages of her pregnancy? Oh God…

The timer on her watch beeps. She takes three deep breaths before looking down.

Negative.

It’s negative.

She feels like she could weep with relief.

Carly wraps the test up like she would wrap a tampon and adds it to the little garbage can in her stall. Good riddance. Carly makes the decision never to tell anyone that this ever happened. No one needs to know her little secret.


End file.
